


Blanco, Negro y Otro Color.

by Kasen_Ekxyll36



Series: Shorties [1]
Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Short
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasen_Ekxyll36/pseuds/Kasen_Ekxyll36





	Blanco, Negro y Otro Color.

-Es evidente señorita Davis.

El detective Joe Perry, explicaba a Faith Davis el suicidio de su sobrina.

Este era un mundo donde abundaba el blanco y el negro. Los pocos  **colores**  diferentes que habían eran despreciados, así como de algunos, sus  **sueños**  eran arrebatados. Al no quedar nada, los  **colores**  se veían obligados a participar de aquel cuadro a escala de grises o simplemente renunciar a todo.

\- Es evidente que... -dijo el detective- Su sobrina, amaba demasiado a aquel animal como para haber hecho tal atrocidad.

\- ¡Es que no lo entiendo! -dijo la señorita Davis- Nadie, en la faz de la Tierra, se quitaría la vida por una razón tan tonta.

\- En eso se equivoca -dijo Joe, acomodandose su abrigo negro- Ella no era parte de lo que usted denomina "Nadie".

\- Exacto. ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí? Yo solo quería una familia normal. Ella debió cumplir las altas **expectativas**  que teníamos de ella y seguir lo que el  **resto**  hacía. Tanto talento desperdiciado, ¡lanzado a la basura!

Joe le dió un fuerte golpe a su escritorio y se levantó enojado. La señorita se tornó más pálida de lo que ya era.

\- ¡¿Seguir lo que el resto hacia!?

\- ¡Detective...!

\- Esa chica no mostraba  **ningun color**... Era blanco y negro ¡Igual que usted!  **Usted**  le hizo creer que la amaba, pero no era así.  **Usted**  quería darle una  **buena impresión**  a su sobrina para que ella, hiciera lo mismo con los demás. Quería que fueran la familia perfecta, causar envidia a su círculo de amistades; pero no fue así. Ella supo ver sus verdaderas intenciones y no las siguió,  **señorita Davis**. Su sobrina era una niña maravillosa, llena de  **color** , que no se podía comparar con nadie. ¡Murió porque  **gente como usted no lo quiso ver**!

Faith estaba atónita. Sentía unas ganas de llorar inmensas, junto a una culpa que la carcomía; pero nada superaba su  **ego** , que cada vez se hacía más y más grande dentro de ella. Nisiquiera pudo decir algo en su defensa, cuando el detective comenzó a quitarse su abrigo negro, lanzandolo lejos de él. Entre tanto blanco y negro, resaltaba su camisa  **color**  rojo vivo.

\- Usted... Usted también es...! -dijo Davis.

\- Espero que algún día, aprenda a amar incondicionalmente, y a no discriminar los colores. Por el momento...

Mirandola de una manera fría, que ni al delincuente más buscado le había dado, y sentandose de nuevo en su silla; concluyó diciendo...

\- Le sugiero que se  **largue**  de mi oficina.


End file.
